Summer Sin (Allure Wrestling Event)
Allure Wrestling's first mega-event slated for September. 'Match Card' A'''LLURE '''WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP Nadi (Champion) vs. Pyra Nadi’s attack on the Allure commissioner on the inaugural edition of Allure wrestling was the catalyst for this match, as Shazine Fria searched to find the most dominant opponent she could for Nadi’s Allure Championship. While Nadi was giving a forced apology for attacking Shazine, Pyra appeared from nowhere, attacking Nadi, and sending her from the ring through the announce table. Pyra evaded Nadi’s attempt at retribution the following week, and on the final show before Summer Sin, Pyra made her way to the ring following Nadi’s questionable loss to Iliana Corvea, slapping Nadi, then joining Iliana and Aileen Knight in a three way beat down of the champion. Nadi won the rights to name the stipulation for their match at Summer Sin, and she has chosen to lock herself inside of a cell with Pyra, to whom Nadi gives up over a foot of height. Some question the sanity of such a move. ALLURE SOJOURN CHAMPIONSHIP Quinn Lacosta (Champion) vs. “The Powder Keg” Iliana Corvea Another match with Shazine’s fingerprints. Following Nadi’s attack on the Allure commissioner, Shazine’s client Victor Torres overheard Quinn say that if Nadi didn’t punch Shazine, that she eventually would have. Later that night, Quinn was attacked by newcomer, Iliana Corvea. Iliana would later reveal that her attack on Quinn had little to do with fighting for the honor of the commissioner, and more to do with the fact that she thinks Quinn is the toughest woman in Allure, and therefore gives her someone that she can inflict pain on for a longer period of time. Although the match is for the Sojourn championship, Iliana has made no mention of the title. Due to the win of stipulation choice, Quinn has made this an anything goes match. ALLURE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP The Calgary Hit Squad (Cali Olson and Sarah Valante) (Champions) vs. The Neo-Diva Revolution (Bailey Laroux and Lexi Blue) This match has come about through little more than the sheer ass kissing power of The Neo-Diva Revolution. The duo began doing everything they could to get in the commissioner’s good graces, even offering to take out Nadi after she attacked Shazine. Their work paid off for them when Shazine named them the number one contenders for the Allure Tag Team Championships. The following they delivered the message that they were the new number one contenders by attacking the champions from behind, though the champions answered back the very next week by attack the Neo-Divas during an interview the next week. Devitaki vs. Delhia Devitaki attempted to use her devilish charm to obtain a shot at the Allure Championship by trying to seduce Victor Torres, know that he had the ear of the commissioner, but Shazine had other plans for the title and declined. Later, that same evening, Shazine’s car exploded moments before she got inside. Immediately she assumed Devitaki was responsible, due to her vow to show the commissioner what she was capable of inside and outside of the ring. Shazine used newcomer Delhia, who had garnered a reputation for having some of the most brutal and bloody battles on the independent scene, to take care of Delhia. Shazine informed Devitaki that she would meet her Summer Sin opponent in a match that night, but it was just a ruse to have Delhia attack Devitaki by coming from under the ring. Delhia has vowed that she wants to expose Devitaki, and her reputation for being sadistic and manipulative, as fraudulent. She says that at Summer Sin she will show the world who the real most sadistic woman in the world is. Miko vs. “Steampunk” Jaxine Krash This is a return match from the first episode of Allure Wrestling, which Jaxine won. After Jaxine lost an impromptu match to Iliana Corvea, Miko mocked her loss backstage, as well as the beatings that her friends had recently received from Iliana and Pyra. When Jaxine warned Miko to back off, Miko sucker punched Jaxine, which then turned into a brawl. The next week, Jaxine leapt from the top of the tron onto Miko before the start of a match, leaving Miko unable to compete. Shazine signed the match to let the two settle their bad blood, and also to whet the appetites of the fans for the upcoming Velocity championship tournament, which both competitors would be participating in. Sugar Jones vs. Penny Dreadful Penny Dreadful has been running through a list of up and coming talent while barely breaking a sweat. She has also recently gained a mysterious companion. In her last match before Summer Sun, Penny’s opponent, Natalie, gave her a run for her money, although she came up short. Penny attacked Natalie after the match for having the audacity to actually give her a challenge. Sugar Jones made the save and sent Penny and her ‘friend’ from the ring. Sugar requested a match with Penny from the commissioner so she could give her a real fight. Category:Events Category:Allure Wrestling